


Winter Warmth

by thecutestprince



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecutestprince/pseuds/thecutestprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And before he could finish, Hinata was gone. His arms had loosened around his waist when he began spilling his guts, then he was rushing down the hallway, slamming the doors open, and gone. Out into the cold weather. Leaving Kageyama to stand in his own frosty storm.</p>
<p>He fucked up. God damn, did he fuck up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Warmth

 In the winter darkness, with cold wind nipping at their still sleepy faces and snow sneaking into their boots, stood the Karasuno volleyball team. The team was impatiently waiting for their warm bus to come save them, but the angelic headlights were nowhere to be seen. And so, they knew they were stuck in the snow to wait just a bit longer. Cold winds howled and slapped their faces, causing them to huddle closer together in an attempt to preserve warmth.

Hinata yawned loudly, his breath a white cloud in the air that was quickly whisked away. He was so cold, and the two layers of long sleeves and thick jacket could not save him. To get warmer, he thought about pressing against Kageyama to leech off his warmth. A brilliant and fool proof plan, he admitted. Nothing could stop him from implementing it, as long as it meant being a bit warmer. He shuffled to the left and pressed his cheek against the navy cotton of Kageyama's hoodie. Kageyama glared down at him, but Hinata was oblivious. As always.

“Kageyama,” Hinata whined, his voice a bit husky from a developing sore throat. “I'm so cold, Kageyama.”

Kageyama did not have the strength to even turn his head to look down at him. Instead, he sighed and began to inch away fro him.

“We're all cold, dumbass.” The warm cloth was no longer pressed against Hinata's cheek. He turned to pout at Kageyama, who wouldn't even look at him.

“Why are you running away?” he asked, shuffling towards him as much as his stiff legs would allow. “Let me have your warmth.”

“No.”

“Let me have your warmth!”

“Quiet, you two!” Tanaka barked from the front. His head turned slowly and he gave them a menacing look mixed with the rage of being out in the cold, and the annoyance of being awake at nearly six am. He was tired, but his voice was still threatening. “Quiet, or I'll pummel you into the snow.”

Well, that shut them up, at least for a few minutes. But then Hinata was pressing against Kageyama's arm again, rubbing his red cheek against his hoodie.

“Will you quit it?” Kageyama hissed lowly.

Hinata closed his eyes and whispered, “I just want your warmth,” as he snuggled against his arm.

And for some reason, those words warmed Kageyama. They warmed his cheeks, his chest, and especially his stomach. So he didn't fight it. He didn't try to edge away from him, possibly in fear of Tanaka's threat, but mostly because he didn't have the strength.

This wasn't the first time it happened. This wasn't the first time something Hinata said or did had an effect on Kageyama that weakened his bones and warmed his inside. Secretly, he was thankful that the cold nipped at his cheeks and hid the possible blush on his cheeks.

Hinata coughed, a rough cough that hurt his throat and chest. That was when Kageyama finally looked at him. He swallowed hard, but then continued to cough a couple more times until he could get his throat and chest clear. He was getting sick. Kageyama sighed and began to unravel the maroon scarf around his neck. He straightened it out, then turned to put it around Hinata's neck.

“You should have brought your own scarf,” he said sternly, shaking his head. Hinata frowned, like a little kid getting scolded. Kageyama wrapped the scarf around his neck twice, then tied it and ran a hand through Hinata's hair for effect. He quickly pulled his hand back.

“Your hair is cold.”

“Everything's cold,” Hinata quickly replied.

“No, you came here with your hair wet, didn't you?”

“No.” The tone in his voice showed he was lying. Kageyama shook his head again. He was absolutely hopeless.

 

When the bus arrived, the team stirred awake and stayed eerily silent. Each team member glanced at each other, glaring, prepared for battle. They knew that the second the bus's doors opened it would be an all out war. When the bus stopped, they stiffened. When the doors swung open, they attacked. The war began and the soldiers went after their reward: the warmest seats. Elbows met ribs, hands grabbed fabric, and many frozen toes were trampled. The seats closest to the heater were quickly filled by the toughest, bravest, sneakiest members of the team.

Of course, Takeda and Ukai were already inside wearing smug smiles and warm faces. Nishinoya managed to slip through everyone's bodies and snag a seat, and saved the spot next to him for Asahi. Tanaka refused to allow anyone to sit next to him, and instead spread his legs out and smiled evilly at all who passed. Sawamura and Sugawara took the last seat which was directly hit by the warm air of the heater; everything past that was just warm enough to keep your fingers from going numb, but the rosy color of your nose remained and sometimes quick shivers ran up your spine.

Kageyama sat down on one of the last seats, and Hinata plopped down next to him. He was about to tell him to go sit elsewhere, but Takeda spoke up and cut him off.

“Alright, are you guys ready to go?”

“You haven't even told us where we're going,” Tsukishima grumbled. Takeda heard him and gave a goofy grin in response. He was obviously proud of himself for having kept their trip a secret for so long.

“That's because we wanted to surprise you.” A small silence settled over everyone. They collectively straightened their backs, sitting up with full attentiveness. Takeda smiled again. He clasped his gloved hands together and continued to speak.

“You've all been working very hard, and we appreciate it. Even with the holidays coming up, you're still very focused and resolute. And so, we thought, maybe a change of atmosphere would be welcomed. Maybe it'd be nice to practice at Big Sky.”

Big Sky was a snowy resort atop a small mountain not too far from the school grounds. Though it was mainly used for skiing, the resort also had a gym a bit larger than theirs. Nothing luxurious, but that wasn't what appealed to them most. It was definitely the change of atmosphere, like Takeda said. When they weren't practicing, they could all hang out and crash into each other while skiing, or make s'mores, or sink into a hot tub and never leave. They'd been given a small vacation, although they'd still have to practice. No one seemed to mind. If anything, it made the trip a bit more exciting.

“Is anyone else going to be up there with us?” Sugawara asked.

“Oh yeah. The girls will be waiting for us, and Ukai invited the guys from the Neighborhood Association. It'll be great fun, right guys?”

“Right!” they responded, as cheerfully as a bunch of sleepy teenagers could.

“Don't worry about practices too much. Just enjoy yourselves!”

“Thank you, Takeda!”

Ukai turned to glare at them. “Hey, I helped put this together, too.”

“Thank you, Ukai!”

“Hm,” he grumbled, slouching back into his seat. Takeda laughed lightly at him as he sat down in his seat.

Light chatting commenced amongst the team members, but it wasn't long before everyone began to nod off to sleep. Hinata, though, had a bit of trouble. Sleeping on buses was always an issue at first; the constant movement bothered him, and the fact that he couldn't lean against the window was a bit annoying too. He wanted to lean against Kageyama, but he already seemed annoyed enough. Maybe it was a process he could slowly settle into.

His course of action was to pretend to already be asleep, and that the bus's movements caused him to lean against Kageyama. He played out his plan, rolling his head to the side and resting it on Kageyama's shoulder.

But Kageyama was no fool.

“Are you gonna start again?” He shrugged Hinata off of him.

Hinata pouted and slouched in his seat. “I'm tired, okay? Can't I just lean against you and fall asleep?”

"No."

“Come on! It'll be more comfortable for me!”

“Not for me.” Hinata puffed up his cheeks and glared. He turned in his seat and leaned his back against Kageyama.

“Fine,” Hinata grumbled, crossing his arms and burying his nose in the scarf around his neck. “Why do you have to be so weird about it...”

It was true that Kageyama usually wouldn't mind. There was a specific reason why he minded now, though. It went back to the rush of warm feelings Kageyama felt in the midst of cold wind, all due to Hinata just... being Hinata. Because, all of a sudden, Hinata being Hinata was something he found _cute_. Ugh, the feeling rushed passed him again when he thought about it. He was overwhelmed with embarrassment simply through admitting that he found Hinata cute, adorable, all of those synonyms that made him want to slap himself across the face. But cute wasn't where it stopped. No, once, when practice had ended, Hinata took off his sweaty shirt and laid on the ground, shirtless. Kageyama literally had to exit the building to calm himself.

The sight of Hinata's bare abdomen, the curve of his shoulders, the sight of skin that was always covered by some piece of clothing. It was too much for Kageyama. He shouldn't have been so distracted by it. He shouldn't have dwelled on the image, especially not at night when he couldn't sleep and his imagination liked to roam wildly and he would-

_The point was,_ he was no longer viewing Hinata as a friend. Which he thought was horrible and unfair to him. He wanted to avoid Hinata as much as possible, in an effort to avoid thouhts of them together, holding hands, _kissing_. Kageyama bit his lip and stared out the frosted window. He sighed and fogged up the window with his breath.

Although he hardly admitted it, Hinata was his best friend, and his teammate as well. He couldn't be thinking about him like that because it would go nowhere.

The though of it not going anywhere frustrated him, because he thought about them together _very often_. He would shove those thoughts away after a while, but they'd been thought up, and he couldn't ignore them entirely. Thoughts of them remaining as friendly teammates made his stomach drop in disappointment. Because, in all honesty, he wanted them to be together.

He wanted them to be together so badly, it scared him. And it scared him so much, it affected how he acted around Hinata off the court. He noticed it, Hinata noticed it. How far would the conflict go?

Hinata's head wound up against his shoulder, and he didn't try to inch away that time. Hinata was asleep; he could enjoy the moment without anxious thoughts of Hinata noticing the small smile he was trying hard to repress. He slid down in his seat, shoving his semi-cold hands into the front pocket of his hoodie, and he snuggled against the now snoring Hinata.

Kageyama hoped he'd fall asleep soon. He hoped the chaos in his stomach would allow him at least an hour of sleep. At least an hour.

 

When he stirred awake, Hinata's face was against his chest and he was practically sitting on Kageyama's lap. He looked down at him, at his peaceful sleeping face. _Adorable._

Kageyama's stomach felt warm again, and Hinata stirred and he felt like puking or running away or something. He darted his eyes around frantically, unable to come up with the right course of action. The bus had stopped. They were there.

The right course of action was to stand up abruptly and wake Hinata up the harsh way.

Hinata practically fell off his seat when Kageyama stood, but he grabbed onto Kageyama's arm and propped himself up. A great yawn over took him, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut so that small tears built up at the corner of his eyes. Here was another instance were Hinata was simplying being Hinata, and just overwhelming Kageyama. He had no idea how cute he looked, but he did, he looked so cute, and it was tearing Kageyama apart. He sat back down and crossed his arms, choosing to stare out the window rather than at Hinata.

“Are we here now?” Hinata asked, sleepiness coating his voice. Kageyama mentally punched through a wall.

“Yeah. I just woke up, so I don't know what's happening either-”

“Whoa, look!” Hinata pressed his face against the cold window, entrapping Kageyama under his body.

'God fucking dammit,' he cursed to himself. He poked at Hinata's ribs, but he would not budge. The orange ball of sunshine and excitement was too busy admiring the resort and the layers of snow around it. He was like a small child, a small puppy, even. Incredibly adorable, incredibly infuriating.

Kageyama was thankful when it was announced they could start heading into the resort. However, only part of him was thankful when their rooming arrangements were announced. He was, of course, paired with Hinata to share a room. Hinata complained that Kageyama would boss him around and hog the blankets, but one swift smack in the back of the head shut him up. Besides, Kageyama knew it was Hinata who'd hog the blankets, not him.

The two settled into their room, and Hinata took notice that Kageyama was kind of ignoring him. Not only did he keep their conversations limited to orders on what goes where and which bed he'd be taking, but when Hinata would get closer to him, he would conveniently have something to do on the other side of the room. Frankly, it was _tiring_.

Why did Kageyama hate him all of a sudden?

He'd been acting this way for the past three weeks. Kageyama would no longer race him to the building; he would make an effort to be there before Hinata to avoid the race. And walks home were always evaded by some sort of excuse. 'I have to go to the grocery store' or 'I have to get something in a building which just so happens to be on the other side of campus.'

It was obvious Kageyama was trying to avoid him. And maybe that's why he felt the need to be clingier with him. He didn't want to leech his warmth, he just wanted to feel his presence. He wanted them to be close again, for the air to stop being filled with tension. What was it that made their silences suddenly awkward? What was it that made Kageyama quickly avert his eyes when Hinata looked his way?

“Hey Kageyama, I'm gonna go skiing with the rest of the guys. Are you coming?”

Kageyama looked up from his duffel bag filled with clothes and nodded. “Yeah, I'll go later. You go ahead.”

“Are you sure?”

“I'm fine,” Kageyama grumbled, returning his attention to the clothes in front of him. Hinata frowned. He wanted to say, 'What's the big deal? Why are you being all weird?' but then _that_ would be weird. Besides, they were on a mini vacation. All he was focused on was finding out who would be the first to crash into a tree.

“Alright, see you there!” Hinata said happily before exiting the room. Kageyama stayed silent for a few seconds, and when he was sure Hinata wouldn't come back inside, he let out a long sigh and threw himself onto the bed.

He was being weird. He was being so weird and Hinata was noticing it. He stuffed his head into the pillow and grumbled to himself.

He didn't even feel like going skiing. But if he didn't go, Hinata would think he was avoiding him, which he guessed was the right thing to think. Part of him told himself that it was because he didn't even know how to ski, and after the winter morning spent outside, he'd had enough of snow. But the other part knew that he just couldn't stand to be around Hinata anymore. He was avoiding any interaction at all at this point. It was stupid of him, but he didn't want to fuck up.

He didn't want Hinata to catch him staring. He didn't want to become so overwhelmed that he just grabbed him and...

He groaned into the pillow. No, none of that. He'd have to get up and distract himself somehow, do something to avoid even thinking about Hinata.

'God damn it.'

 

Hinata slammed the door to their room open. Kageyama: nowhere to be found.

He hadn't shown. He hadn't fucking shown up. Everyone asked him where he was, and he reassured him that yes, he'd be there, but he _didn't show up_. Was he avoiding him that much that he was just going to stop enjoying himself for the sake of not being near him? No, he wasn't going to let Kageyama ruin his trip because of him. He would confront Kageyama and tell him that he was not one to be avoided.

If he could just find him.

He darted up and down the hallways in rapid search for Kageyama, or anyone who might know where he was. He checked in with the others, he checked in the bathroom, he checked in the dining area, but no where.

Well, he'd have to go back to the room sometime.

He turned on his heel to head back to his room, when he crashed right smack into Kageyama. Or, well, Kageyama smacked into him. It was a mutual smacking into.

Kageyama stumbled back. When he saw Hinata, he turned to retreat the way he came. But Hinata reached forward and grabbed his hand, forcing him to stay. He tugged his arm back, but Hinata wouldn't let go. He began babbling, even if they weren't face to face.

“Why are you avoiding me so much?”

"None of your business.” Fuck, that was not the thing to say. The thing to say was that he wasn't avoiding him. But now, he practically-

“You're practically admitting that you're avoiding me! Honestly, what's up?” Kageyama pulled his arm out of Hinata's grip and began to walk away. Hinata ran forward and wrapped his arms around Kageyama's stomach. He stiffened up, containing the infatuated, nervous mess of emotions stuck inside of him. When he spoke, his voice came out unintentionally angry because of his frustration. 

“Let me go, dumbass!”

“Not until you tell me why you're avoiding me!”

“I'm not, I'm-”

“You are! What is it, why do you hate me?” He was shouting at him, shouting into the fabric of his hoodie. Kageyama began to pull Hinata's arms off of him, but that just made him tighten his grip.

“I don't hate you!”

“You're acting like you do!”

“But I don't!”

“But you keep-”

“It's because I don't want to even look at you, Hinata!”

He was shouting. He'd been shouting before, but now, especially now, he shouldn't be shouting. But he was, and he couldn't stop shouting, he couldn't stop _talking._ It all spilled out of him, like blood from a freshly cut wound. Everything he said was coming out wrong, but he _couldn't stop talking_. “I don't want to look at you, because you- I don't know what you do! But I just want to avoid you, okay? I don't want to have to see you smiling, or laughing, or anything. _I don't want to see you at all._ ”

And before he could finish, Hinata was gone. His arms had loosened around his waist when he began spilling his guts, then he was rushing down the hallway, slamming the doors open, and gone. Out into the cold weather. Leaving Kageyama to stand in his own frosty storm.

He fucked up. God damn, did he fuck up. His entire body felt so _heavy_ , and he knew he should move, but he couldn't, he just couldn't. Everything about him was made of lead. Or maybe just his shoes, because his feet just wouldn't move forward.

“Hey, Kageyama, where's Hinata?”

Kageyama turned his head to look at Sugawara. He couldn't respond. Sugawara looked at him worriedly. He buried his face in his hands and almost screamed.

“I'll go get him,” he spoke behind his fingers. “I promise.”

He ran towards the doors Hinata had exited from. Sugawara watched him go, confused as to why he was acting so seriously.

“Uh... alright?”

 

He ran. He ran as fast as he could, though the snow slowed him significantly, and he got tired quicker. But getting tired was the point. He wanted to keep running, he wanted his chest and sides to hurt from all the running, he wanted his throat to burn from the cold air he was breathing in, he wanted his eyes to hurt from the freezing wind that rushed into his face.

And his chest did hurt, his throat did burn, his eyes did hurt. But for different reasons. His chest felt tight and his throat was all closed up and his eyes were tearing up a lot. Kageyama's words rang in his head.

_'I don't want to see you at all.'_

His foot crashed into a rock that the snow hid, causing him to stumble forward and fall into the snow. He propped himself up, but didn't stand. He closed his fingers around the snow, stared at the dirty white ice he'd fallen in.

Kageyama _hated_ him. Kageyama didn't like to see him smiling or laughing. Why hadn't he told him?

He felt like such an idiot, because he thought he and Kageyama were getting close. They'd started off as enemies, two people who despised each other but were forced to work together, since they were on the same team. But then it didn't feel like they were _forced_ to work together. It felt natural, and he put all his trust into Kageyama, and it was like they were meant to be together, on the same team. They were a couple, inseparable, invincible together, bringing each other up. They were rivals, but they practiced together to make sure the other improved. Why, suddenly, did Kageyama want to throw that away?

The tips of his fingers were freezing. Hell, everything was freezing. He picked himself up and sat under a dead tree, pressing his back against it's bark. Everything was dead trees and thick snow.

Where the fuck was he?

Getting to where he was was a complete blur to him. He could get up and start walking in the general direction back to the resort, but he just didn't feel like trying. If the snow seeped through his skin and turned his bones to ice, he wouldn't care.

Kageyama hated him, and if that was the case, he felt as if nothing mattered anymore.

He hugged his knees up to his chest and put his head down. It wasn't long before he felt a tap on his shoulder, but dismissed it as just his imagination. But then fingers were grabbing his hair and puling his head up. He locked eyes with those of Kageyama.

“Let's go,” Kageyama said. Hinata glared, slapped his hand away weakly, and buried his face in his arms once more.

“Hinata...”

“Leave me alone. I really don't want to see you right now, Kageyama.”

“I- I know you don't. Of course you don't. But I didn't mean those things I said. Well, I mean, I did-” He groaned in frustration. “I don't like looking at you-”

“Leave me alone!”

“No, listen to me,” Kageyama said sternly. He inhaled sharply and gathered all his courage. He'd already fucked things up between them. He convinced himself that it really couldn't get any worse before continuing on.

“I don't like looking at you because I get butterflies and I get embarrassed because I think you're cute and you frustrate me in a way that makesmewanttokissyou.”

Hinata picked his head up. “What?”

“Y-You heard me!” Kageyama said, darting his eyes away. “You make me... want to kiss you, because ilikeyou. I can't look at you because I like you so much it freaks me out, because I thought it was so obvious that you'd notice and _you'd_ avoid _me_.”

“So you decided to beat me to it.”

“Yes! I wanted to stop thinking about you that way, because it'll never happen. I don't hate you, Hinata. I like you _a lot._ ”

He stared at Kageyama until he finally looked him in the eyes again. His face was bright red, from embarrassment or from the chilly wind, or both.

Kageyama _liked_ him. Kageyama _wanted to kiss him_.

Holy shit, he was way off.

“Well, that makes sense,” Hinata muttered. Kageyama sighed. He, at least, was talking to him, and definitely didn't sound disgusted.

“I'm sorry I've been acting so weird,” Kageyama said. “I just don't know how to act around you, because you're my friend and I don't want to think that way about a _friend_ -”

“It's okay,” Hinata said softly. “You can keep thinking about me that way.”

“No, I can't.”

“You can, because, I think, I like you too.”

Kageyama paused and narrowed his eyes at him. “You _think_.”

“Yes, _I think!_ I've never thought about dating a guy, but, dating you...”

“You're not obligated to reciprocate my feelings, Hinata. I just wanted to get it off my chest.”

"But-"

" _It's fine_ ,” he said sternly.

Hinata huffed. Kageyama wasn't understanding. Kageyama didn't understand that he wasn't completely sure about his feelings, but he was willing to find out. And so he tried to emphasize the point. He shot forward and grabbed Kageyama's face, pressing his lips against his roughly and taking him by surprise so much that they both ended up falling back.

Kageyama caught Hinata in his arms, but before he could say anything, Hinata was kissing him again, harshly, hastily, as if he was afraid that Kageyama would try and stop him. And he was going to, but he _really didn't want to_. He reached up and placed his hands over Hinata's, which were cupping his face gingerly. He felt like electricity was going through him, and he was so warm that the stinging of snow against his skin, the snow melting in his hair, the cold air, it was all ignored. There was only him, Hinata, and their mouths moving against each other.

Hinata pulled away and exhaled, his warm breath hitting Kageyama's face. Their eyes locked and they were both blushing, both overwhelmed with what had just happened. He sat up, resting his hands against Kageyama's chest and biting his lip. The sky around them was beginning to look dark. Hinata looked down at Kageyama and smiled sheepishly.

“Uh, to be continued? In a warmer area, maybe?”

He hadn't been sure before. He thought Hinata was just doing it all to please him. But if that were the case, would they have kissed like that? Would Hinata be as flustered as he was now?

He wasn't going to over think it so much that it vanished. He just silently celebrated the fact that they were sharing a room.

_They were sharing a room._

Kageyama cleared his throat and began to sit up.

“To be continued.”       


End file.
